slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies: Mark's Story
Synopsis Mark's Story tells Mark's past and how he became an infected. This story is 4 chapters long. Characters Protagonists * Mark Antagonists * Coat Men Minor Protagonists * Ace * Claw Tubbie * Yeti Tubbie * Arrow Tubbie Mentioned * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Bruo Chapter 1: A New Friend Coat Man (Leader): GET IN THERE, YOU INGRATE! *he snaps at Mark, an orange Teletubbie with a star antenna on his head* Mark: Why are you so cruel to me? Coat Man (Leader): *he smacks Mark* YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR LEADER?! Mark: S-Sorry....*he softly cries* Coat Man (Leader): For back sassing your leader, you will not receive anything to eat tonight! Now go to sleep and think about why you think you can be a free Teletubbie! Mark: Yes sir... *he climbs onto the bed, and falls asleep* *The Next Day* ???: Hello there! Mark: Who's there? *a bright green teletubbie wearing a top hat was talking to him* ???: I'm Ace. Mark: Nice to meet you, I'm Mark. Ace: Nice to meet you too. Mark: How did you get here anyways? Ace: Oh the writer couldn't think of a way for me to even be in this place. Mark: What? Ace: Nothing. Mark: Anyways, I'm not sticking around this place for much longer. Ace: What do you mean? Mark: I'm escaping. Ace: WHAT?! You can't! Do you know what the leader would do to you if you tried to escape?! He would KILL you! Mark: At least I would be free from this wretched place and be free like the four main Teletubbies. Especially Po. Ace: Well, good luck with that. I have to go. Mark: Alright. See ya. I hope. *after Ace leaves, the Leader barges into his room looking like he's ready to torture Mark* Coat Man (Leader): Training time, maggot! Mark: Oh no. Chapter 2: Mark Escapes *A few hours after training, Mark was still hurting from being shocked by the electricity. He could not take much more of this.* Mark: Ow....Today's training was extremely painful. Ace: Oh my god. They did a number on you today. Mark: They were even rougher on me than they were yesterday! Why do we even need to be trained? We're not animals! Well, technically we are. Still! Ace: I know right? *he gets a call* I'm sorry, but I got to go. Mark: Where are you going? Ace: Bruo is making me come back to base. I'm sorry Mark. *Ace leaves* Mark: Don't leave me..... Coat Man (Leader): *the leader once again barges in* Time for more training, maggot! Mark: NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS "TRAINING" ANYMORE! You treat all of us like we're worthless animals *some of the teletubbies watch as Mark tells the leader off* and you think you can get away with it just because your the leader! Well guess what?! I hope I never see you again! *Mark flees* Coat Man (Leader) GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! Coat Men: SIR YES SIR! *the coat men chase after Mark, who is faster than them* Mark: How am I going to get out of here? *He sees an escape hatch with a pipe next to it* Perfect. *Mark jumps into the escape hatch and locks the door from the inside using the pipe* There's no way those idiots could get me from in here. *Mark crawls out of the escape hatch and off into the outskirts* Coat Men: I'm sorry sir, but he got away. Coat Man (Leader): YOU IDIOTS! TRACK HIM DOWN, AND BRING HIM BACK HERE! Coat Men: Yes sir. Chapter 3: The Custard *After hours of running, Mark has made it to the ruins part of the outskirts, where he is resting under the stairs* Mark: *pant pant* I've never had to run so fast in my entire life. *he sees a custard close to him* Hmm. This looks like one of the custards that Tinky Winky and the others eat. Don't mind if I do. *he chugs the custard down, little does he know it's infected* Ahh...That was so good. ???: Who's there? Mark: *gulps nervously* *Mark turns the corner and sees a white teletubbie wearing a cow skinned hat* Mark: I'm Mark. Who on earth are you? ???: I'm White Tubbie. I watch over the four main teletubbies. Mark: Wait a minute. I've heard about you from the coat men. From what I heard, you're supposed to keep them from escaping the Main Land. Guardian: Yes I am. And did you just eat one of the custards? Mark: Yeah why? *Guardian gasps* Guardian: You were not supposed to eat that custard! There is something wrong with it and I needed to find out what! Mark: I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in like 3 days! Guardian: It's okay. I understand. *Mark immediately feels like he has a stomach ache and a headache* Mark: Uuuugh. What's happening? I haven't been sick at all this week. Guardian: I think that the custard is causing you to become a monster. Mark: WHAT?! But I don't want to become a monster! *Mark's body starts hurting, causing him to collapse on his knees* Mark: I can't take this pain. This feels even worse than the training they did to me. *his head hurts even worse* Guardian: *he picks up a rock about the size of Mark's head* It's going to be okay Mark. Mark: *he looks up* NO PLEASE! *Guardian bashes the back of Mark's head, causing him to die, or so Guardian thinks* Guardian: It's done. *he walks away, not knowing Mark is about to mutate* *a purple mist surrounds Mark, turning his eyes pitch black and blood begins to leak from them, he gets back up, infected* Coat Men: There he is! *the coat men cuff Mark and they take him back into the facility* Coat Man (Leader): Your going to get extra painful training tomorrow boy. Mark: *growling and screeching* *Mark kneels down, and mutates again, this time he becomes twice as tall and two more arms grow out of nowhere right below his other two arms* Chapter 4: The Rampage *The next day, some coat men escorted Mark to the training room to electrify him* Coat Man (Leader): Electrify him. *some workers electrify Mark, each time he growls in pain* Coat Men: Should we stop? He looks like he could attack at any moment. Coat Man (Leader): Keep electrifying him or else. Coat Men: *gulp* Okay sir. *they keep electrifying him, each time they do, Mark gets worse and worse* Coat Man (Leader) Alright. Electrify him one more time, but make it extra painful for him. *the coat men electrify Mark one last time, but this one is even more painful, causing him to screech* Coat Man (Leader): Wow he is so pathetic. You will not survive our- *Mark breaks the door connecting the rooms together down and grabs the leader with all four of his arms, but before killing him, he holds him close to his face, screeching directly into the leader's ears, causing them to bleed* Coat Man (Leader): AAAGH! MY HEARING! *Mark grabs the leader's head using two of his arms, and he grabs his neck, screaming can be heard as Mark legit RIPS the leader's head clean off* Karen: OH MY GOD! Thompson: Karen don't just stand there! RUN! *all of the workers in the room immediately evacuate the area, trapping Mark in the room, or so they think* Mark: *growling* *Mark manages to bust down the door and escapes from the room, looking ready to kill* Claw Tubbie: Oh my gosh. Yeti Tubbie: Woah. Arrow Tubbie: He looks alot like me. *the sounds of screaming can be heard as blood splatters* Claw writes one more word down on his page.... .......RUN........ The End....? Epilogue ???: They should be coming. ????: I hope so. I don't know how much longer we can hide in here. *Mark was looking around for the two who have been hiding* ???: He's too stupid to find out the door isn't locked. ????: Let us hope. The REAL End....Category:ZachofAniville15's OC's Category:Not-canon